Speak Now Amy
by AveryBookNerd
Summary: It's Ben and Adrian's wedding day and Amy is determind to get the guy. Amy/Ben song fic.


Speak Now Amy

By: Massieluver1

DISCLAIMER: The song Speak Now is legally Taylor Alison Swift's and The secret life of the American teenager is legally Brenda Hampton's, in short I own nothing.

**Author note: If you have not seen the last few episodes of the secret life then I suggest you watch them before reading this fic.**

"_I'm not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in<br>On a white veil occasion  
>But you are not the kind of boy<br>Who should be marrying the wrong girl"_

Amy Juergens didn't want to go to Adrian's wedding. She didn't want the pain of seeing the man that she had once married get married to someone else. Okay, so her and Ben's wedding wasn't legal but that doesn't mean she didn't want to get married again, legally this time. She walked in, holding her sleeping son. She swore she heard Adrian screaming at someone, maybe Grace, about how this wedding is a big deal and she doesn't care how she doesn't want to walk down the aisle with Jack.

Amy looked to the large sea of people taking their seats. On one side she could see all of his friends, including Ricky who smiled and waved her over. She sat down next to him and looked across the aisle at Adrian's family all dressed in pastels. Amy fake smiled and waved at them and they waved back, Amy slumped down in her seat and only looked up to see Ben dressed in a black tux. Music started up and everyone turned to see the bridesmaids and groomsmen walk down the aisle all dressed up in lilac dresses and grey tuxedos.

"_I sneak in and see your friends  
>And her snotty little family All dressed in pastel<br>And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
>Somewhere back inside a room<br>Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry" _

Amy thought that this was not at all what Ben thought his second wedding would be like.

"_Ben should not be marrying her, he's getting married before he's 20, again" _Amy thought _"And the fact that I'm saying again at the end of that sentence just proves how messed up my life is"_

She started to daydream about her stopping this wedding and running away with Ben to live on some exotic island in the Caribbean while the pastor started the wedding.

"_This is surely not  
>What you thought it would be<br>And I lose myself in a daydream  
>Where I stand and say<br>_

_Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<br>Of the church at the back door  
>Don't wait or say a single vow<br>You need to hear me out  
>When they said "speak now""<em>

Then Adrian finally emerges from the back wearing a long white dress and waltzes down the aisle like she's Ms. America.

"_I bet you anything Ben wishes that it was me"_ Amy thought

"_Fond gestures are exchanged  
>And the organ starts to play<br>A song that sounds like a death march  
><em>

_And I am hiding in the curtains  
>It seems that I was uninvited<br>By your lovely bride-to-be  
><em>

_She floats down the aisle Like a pageant queen.  
>But I know you wish it was me<br>You wish it was me (Don't cha?)  
><em>

_ Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<br>Of the church at the back door  
>Don't wait or say a single vow<br>You need to hear me out  
>When they said "speak now""<br>_  
>"If anyone would like to abject to this marriage speak now, or forever hold your peace" The priest announces.<p>

"_That's my cue, its now or never"_ Amy thought as she handed Jon to his dad and stood up from her seat. Her hands were shaking in a cold sweat, everyone looked at her in shock but she hardly noticed. Her eyes were glued to Ben.

"_hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever ho-old your pea-ea-ea-eace  
>There's the silence, there's my last chance<br>I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me  
>Horrified looks from Everyone in the room<br>But I'm only looking at you."_

Amy took a deep breath and spoke  
>"<em>I am not the kind of girl<br>Who should be rudely barging in  
>On a white veil occasion<br>But you are NOT the kind of boy  
>Who should be marrying the wrong girl!"<em>

Everyone gasped but Amy just ignored them and continued  
>"<em>So don't say yes, run away now<br>I'll meet you when you're out  
>Of the church at the back door<br>Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out"<em>

_"When they said _"_speak, now_""

She ran up to the front of the alter and stood between Ben and Adrian. Adrian had a stern glare across her face. Ben and Amy looked into each others eyes.

Ben spoke up and said  
>"<em>Let's run away now<br>__ I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door  
>Baby, I didn't say my vows" <em>

Amy and Adrian both ran out of the church and left in different directions, Ricky followed Adrian who was crying her eyes out. Ben met Amy were he promised he would, just before they ran off he said  
>"<em>So glad you were around when they said "Speak now""<br>_

**Author Note: I don't like Ricky/Amy or Ben/Adrian, I want the original couples to be back. Plus since Ben proposed to Adrian I couldn't resist but make a Amy/Ben fic to this song.**


End file.
